The Woman without a Heart
by dianty
Summary: Sam and Dean investigate a murder that Agent Booth and Bones are also investigating. A woman found missing her heart.


Disclaimer: I own neither Bones or Supernatural...unfortunately.

The Woman without a Heart

Chapter 1: Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day was a made-up holiday that neither brother celebrated. Well, practically didn't celebrate. Dean would usually be in a bar preying on a lonely woman wanting, needing, some love. Sam usually spent it trying to avoid the hotel room and his brother's escapades. This year, they were stuck in the Impala, together. Sam and Dean were anxious to find a case for different reasons. Sam scanned the internet desperately looking for something. He came upon an article from the Washington Post. The FBI and a forensics team were investigating a murder in which a woman's heart had been removed.

Sam read out loud to Dean, "According to Special Agent Seeley Booth, this is a typical run of the mill murder. He and his team are diligently working to solve this case. The woman's heart had been removed and there were rumors that it appeared to have exploded out of her chest. When asked if there was a supernatural cause, his response was simply, 'trust me, a man is behind this and we will catch him'." There was a pause, "What do you think? It sounds like a case to me."

Dean groaned still not completely awake, "I think its worth looking into. Unless there's something else out there." Dean raised an eyebrow. It had been dead for a couple of weeks and he couldn't stand just sitting and waiting.

"Nothing. It's pretty quiet."

"Well, I've always wanted to see the Jeffersonian Institute." He started the car and pulled it onto the road. The sun rose behind them as the drove.

"Do you even know anything about the Jeffersonian?" Sam was skeptical.

"Yeah. It's where a bunch of crazy smart people work."

"How do you know anything about the Jeffersonian?"

"Remember that witch we were hunting in Omaha and I got stuck sitting in the shrinks office waiting for you? Well, there was a Psychology Today or some crap like that sitting on the end table. And it had an article on this Dr. Sweets with the FBI. Apparently this guy works with this Agent Booth and the Jeffersonian to solve crimes. So, I'm just guessing, if this is the same Agent Booth. We'll get to go to the Jeffersonian." He almost seemed giddy at this prospect.

"I'm impressed, you not only read something other then a comic book but you remembered so much detail."

"Dude, they're awesome. They do some amazing stuff there…." Dean went on for two hours about the Jeffersonian, the high-tech gadgets, and crime solving abilities. He ended with, "Its absolutely amazing stuff. It really is."

Dr. Temperance Brennan and her team stood over the body of a 25 year-old woman. Her chest was wide open and her heart was missing. The lungs had been pushed to the side with the ribs cracked at the sternum. The ribs were gaping open allowing for the visualization of the internal chest cavity.

"That is so tragic. Especially on today of all days," Angela said somberly. "Did you know the papers are referring to this case as the Bloody Valentine?"

"Like the movie?" Hodgins raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It's so sad to have your heart, literally, ripped out. Who could have done that?"

"That's what we will determine. Please tell Cam she can have the body and the flesh. Hodgins, examine the clothing for particulates." Angela and Bones left the exam area together; Bones to call Booth and Angela to find Cam.

"So, you got any hot plans for tonight?" Angela questioned her friend.

"No. Why would I have any, as you say, hot plans?"

"Well, it is Valentine's Day for one. You know the day for love." Angela smiled.

"Love is simply a chemical reaction leading to procreation and therefore the survival of a species." Temperance finished, "But, I do know that some find this day to be special. I however, have work to do and will not be having any, hot plans."

"Well, Hodgins and I have a babysitter. He's taking me to Marcel's." Angela's voice oozed excitement. "It's a five star restaurant. Very romantic." Angela grinned.

They reached Bone's office, "Marcel's is a very nice place. I would imagine the atmosphere and food will be quite pleasing. I'm certain you will enjoy yourself. I want to talk with Booth." She excused herself and entered her office.

Angela sighed. _She's almost a lost cause. _

"Hotels are too expensive in this town," Dean complained as they'd pulled away and drove toward the Jeffersonian.

Sam groaned. Dean hadn't stopped complaining since they'd checked in, "I know. I know. But hey, the museums are cheap." Sam smiled, "So it probably evens itself out for tourists."

"But we're not tourists."

"No we're not," Sam was exhausted by Dean's complaining.

Sam and Dean approached the Jeffersonian. Dean thrilled to meet the forensics team; Sam ready to investigate the murder. The Jeffersonian was an impressive institute with several buildings. Finding a parking spot was tedious task due to the multiple visitor lots. After flashing their badge at the security officer, they were given directions to Cam's office. Security called Cam and warned her two Homeland Security officers were making their way to her office. Cam met the brother's halfway to her office.

**AN: A short beginning to feel out the waters to see if there is any interest in a Bones/Supernatural crossover. Con-crit is welcomed. **


End file.
